


The Pining Problem of Peter Parker (And When It Nearly Destroyed History Except Not Really)

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Crushes, Fantasizing, Fic Exchange, First Kiss, Innuendo, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Middle Ages, Peter Nearly Destroys History Except Not, Pining Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Comedy, Short August Medieval Exchange, Swordfighting, Time Travel, Virtual Reality, squires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: A pining Peter Parker gets more than he bargained for when he travels to the Middle Ages with Tony to research for a college paper.Shenanigans ensue.*Written for Short August Medieval Exchange 2020.*
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Short August Medieval Exchange 2020





	The Pining Problem of Peter Parker (And When It Nearly Destroyed History Except Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).



When Peter Park took Tony up on his offer to test out Stark Enterprises’ newest prototype, a time travel device, he leapt at the chance.

Not only did he have a paper relying on knowledge of the Middle Ages to produce for his college class, but he felt honoured. Tony straight up offered to invite him to play test one of his creations, something no one else had tried.

Of course, Peter was going to say yes.

Except things did not proceed as smoothly as he thought they would, something that became very apparent the moment he saw Tony Stark dressed for the occasion.

“So, you and Sir Starkheart?”

“...I’m sorry?”

The squire in the earth brown tunic with a green oak emblem repeated himself. “You and… Sir Starkheart. You must be close.” A beat. “Very close.”

Peter looked over at the familiar knight observing a blacksmith forging away with a mighty hammer. The striking gold and blood red shine from the suit of armour flashed in the sunlight. The magpie sheen shimmered through Tony’s black hair, and his facial stubble gave him a rugged attractiveness (at least to Peter Parker’s keen observation.)

Upon the heart of his armour, matching Peter’s own tunic, was a golden lion - a symbol of strength both inside and out. Everything Peter wished he could be. At the very least, sharing an iconic connection to his mentor, even by design, meant the world to him.

 _‘Spider would’ve been cool too…’_ Peter thought, missing his heroic suit.

He sighed, knowing full well that he barely took in anything about his surroundings since he got there. He wasn’t exactly expecting giant black dragons that breathed green fire, cursed spinning wheels, or dashing rogues that stole from the rich and gave to the poor or anything, but he _needed_ that extra credit.

And his reliance on fictional culture often seeped into his academic understanding, resulting in a mishmash of fantastical proportions that made any world decisively more drab by comparison. Not to mention the epitome of distraction that was Tony Stark.

No swords sticking out of stones, or pastel coloured bears bouncing around the woodlands, just Tony _freaking_ Stark as a knight and the smell of horse manure in the nearby stables. As Tony began to stride towards Peter with confidence befitting a knight, the secret Spider-Man squire took in the sight, forgetting that he still had company.

“Yep,” the other squire muttered, returning to brush down the steed beside him. “Thought so.”

Brought out his trance, Peter flustered. “Thought what?”

The rude gesture the squire made told Peter everything he needed to know. He stuttered, a verbal heating up car engine in motion as he tried to explain himself. “Mr. Stark and I - We - We’re not…”

The closer Tony drew, the more Peter began to panic. Crazy feelings notwithstanding, his mentor could _not_ know about it. Even if he took it in his stride, he’d never let Peter live it down.

“ _We’re not like that,_ ” he hissed desperately. The other squire raised his eyebrows knowingly, but Peter persisted. “ _Really_. We totally don’t do any of the things you… think we’re doing.”

 _‘Like hugging, and kissing, and…’_ Peter’s face exploded with heat. _‘Fun times, and wow, why am I thinking about that?’_

“You ready to hit the road, kid?” Tony stared at him expectantly, though not at all surprised at Peter’s wide eyed whimsy. “Got a lot of ground to cover for that report of yours.”

“Sure thing, Mr-” Peter quickly amended his words. “Sir Stark… heart.”

“You’re a natural.” And with that, Tony flicked his gauntlet, urging the younger man to follow. 

xxx

_A flash of red and gold shot across the battleground, heroically coming between the quivering man and the fellow knight in blue and silver. The two stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move._

_Sir Starkheart kept his virtuous sword and shield in position, a knight’s most trusted weapons if the lance failed. He raised them, glaring at the blonde haired knight with the equally awesome bright blue eyes._

_“Come at me, and pay the price,” the opponent demanded._

_Sir Starkheart smiled devilishly, never letting Peter be in the sword’s line of sword. “Try it.”_

_When one charged, so did the other, and then..._

“Peter!”

The young man jolted from his daydream, still coming face to face with the knightly vision from his dream.

“Did you listen to a word I said?”

Peter thought for a moment. “Something about the Middle Ages?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Hardly a lie, but a total cop out. You wanna pass the grade?” Sheepishly, Peter nodded, and continued to follow the knight to the gate leading out of the market. “You wanna fight like a real knight?”

"You already knighted me in space, Mr. Stark."

With a weary sigh, Tony walked on, trying to pretend he hadn’t heard that stupidly endearing quip.

xxx

The training grounds outside the castle market were surprisingly quiet, permitting the two a chance to get acquainted with the weaponry.

Tony already held a long sword in his hands, a hearty size that made Peter wonder if it was an advertisement before glancing away, blushing. He secured his own, twirling it around in a flashy manner.

“Careful, kid. Don’t want to lose your head.”

When Peter looked up, he saw Tony’s sly smile from across the training grounds. The secluded, totally empty training grounds.

With just the two of them.

Alone.

Peter cleared his throat, trying to project the same confidence. After all, they were away from their own timeline, with the luxury of being whoever they wanted to be. It wasn’t often Peter got to see Tony in cosplay. “ _Sir_ Starkheart, care to take me in a duel?”

Tony scoffed, but to Peter’s delight (and anticipation,) he shifted into an offense stance. He pointed his blade towards his opponent, his stance widened and his body lowered.

“Your funeral.”  
  


Tony tried not to smile at the sight of Peter attempting to mimic him, sliding into position. He called to him from across the way.

“Hey. Do your own thing. It’ll be fine.”

And so, Peter did, standing lightly on both feet, ready to sprint at the slightest moment. They stared each other down, something in those challenging brown eyes that caused Peter to shiver.

Then, they dashed towards one another, much like in Peter’s daydream, their swords ringing out in a powerful display. Though Tony held the advantage physically, Peter put everything he had in pushing him back.

Though it was far from easy with Tony so close, so imposing. His dominating glare sizing the squire down, his warm breath ghosting against his cheek as he taunted him.

“Not bad.”

“Got a few moves… up my sleeve, _Sir_.”

Clenching his teeth, Peter swung to the side, letting Tony’s sword hit the earth, so he could attempt to knock the weapon from his mentor’s hand. He missed, but what followed with a series of clashes as they moved together.

Unable to resist, Peter smiled, meeting Tony’s own amused smirk with every landed blow. He trusted Tony, knowing the older man would never hurt him. They continued to parry, their dance of blades moving them together.

Eventually, they drew closer to the opening to the marketplace, but so lost in the moment, Peter never relented, and Tony didn’t have the heart to stop him.

By the time they entered the busied shopping district, full of bewildered residents, Peter was too immersed in the moment. He met the next strike, then - in an overly flashy display - the squire cartwheeled towards the apple pie stand, thrilling spectators, and whipping up onto the overhead canopy.

He beckoned Tony to join him with a cheeky grin.

_‘Guess all that flipping around buildings paid off.’_ Without his Iron Man suit, Tony took him up on the offer the old fashioned way - by running up the nearby stone stairwell, then jumping down onto the uneasy platform where Peter waited. They recommenced, step by step, sword striking sword, rendering everyone speechless.

It was almost a hypnotic dance, two men moving together, each with their own styles that blended seamlessly. Peter felt invincible, perfectly in tune to Tony who… wasn’t at all displeased. As a matter of fact, he engaged rather enthusiastically, grinning with enjoyment.

Suddenly, with a thrust of the blade, Peter lost his balance on the canopy, tumbling over the edge with an undignified yelp. Instinctively, Tony was quick to follow, waving his sword in a circular strike to knock Peter’s clean away as they fell to the ground.

What followed was a period of delirium, as Peter groaned, his head reeling from the sudden descent. But what surprised him was finding himself leaning over Tony, who slowly came to himself.

Somewhere during the fall, Peter began to realise, Tony took the brunt from the sudden stop at the bottom. It was enough of a height to seriously hurt them if they landed badly.

_‘He… saved me.’_

With a grunt, Tony slowly propped himself upright, a worried look on his face. “Peter, you alright?”

And then, in the heat of the moment and inspired by one too many movies, Peter dipped in, his lips brushing against Tony’s, causing a scandalised ripple throughout the gawking onlookers.

xxx

“I’m _so,_ so sorry, Mr. Stark!”

Back at Stark Enterprises, in their own time, Tony sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Peter… I have no words…”

“I swear, I didn’t mean - it just happened-”

Tony continued, hiding his gaze behind his favourite indoor sunglasses. “You know, they didn’t even have a word for that back then, though men did do it in secret. Might have changed history as we know it.”

“I’m sorry for wrecking history, Mr. Stark!”

“Good thing it was a simulation.”

Mouth parted, Peter froze. “... _What?_ ”

A smarmy smirk rose on Tony’s face. “Didn’t I tell you? It was a simulation, capable of replicating any historical time period.” He patted Peter’s shoulder. “You think I’d let you loose on real history, where the slightest change could have drastic consequences?”

Trying to process what the other man had just said, Peter then sighed harshly into his hands, a shaky relief washing through him. “You totally didn’t.” A brief moment passed, then he raised his head, eyes full of _done_ staring at the other man. “You’re an ass, Mr. Stark.”

“Isn’t that what you love about me? And besides…” Tony gave him a playful nudge and promising wink. “You’ve got _good_ taste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Short August Medieval Exchange for Sparcina. 
> 
> Oh boy. This took a life of its own once I started. The idea of Peter and Tony time travelling (except it’s more like VR here) and having shenanigans together was too good to pass up.
> 
> I also loved writing the idea of Peter being an awkward goob crushing on suave, sexy knight Tony. There’s lots of references to other media like Sleeping Beauty, even Gummi Bears, and of course, Peter fantasising about knight Tony sizing up knight Steve for a fight (Civil War anyone?)
> 
> I tried to do a lot of research for homosexuality in the Middle Ages/Medieval times, but sadly, there wasn’t a lot forthcoming. I did find some articles that spoke about some cases of knights and squires (hence, the unnamed squire in the story who is VERY understanding of Peter’s predicament,) and the fact that homosexuality didn’t seem to be known as homosexuality, or even bisexuality being bisexuality, back then, but rather just men engaging in relationships where one “acts as the woman.” I tried to put little bits in there, but ultimately focused on pining Peter with a little Tony there too.
> 
> And just Peter freaking out at the idea he might have ruined history. I had to write that in. Poor thing.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖


End file.
